Dance
by KookiesNMilk
Summary: When there is a school dance next Friday, Ochako can't help but think of a certain hero to ask. Izuku x Ochako {One-Shot}


The class erupted into chatter, everyone discussing what their teacher had explained. Next Friday would be the day to the Fall U.A. High School Dance; that means you would need a date, and that could make anyone riled up. However, a certain brunette was thinking too much of this situation, her mind wandering into unknown places.

This brunette's name was Ochako, and she was far from calm. Her eyes were focused on her fingers, and her leg twitched in excitement and fear, for she knew who she wanted to ask, but she was not sure he would accept her invitation.

She glanced at the boy who her mind was mainly focused on. Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku, was chatting up with his good friend Tenya. She observed him, wondering if he was talking of the dance with him. She stared at the boy more, observing his small features and what made him him, but when she noticed her gaze was too long she turned away, a small blush growing on her cheeks. She glanced back at him once more to see him still chatting with Tenya.

She sighed at her silliness, and shook her head. _I got to stop worrying about these things, beside if he were to ask me, he wouldn't just ask me now, we still got two week!_ She chuckled at her past self, and her worry started to go out the window. _Right, I got nothing to worry about!_

Ochako was as worried as she could be. It was almost Friday, two more day until the dance and still Izuku had not asked her to the dance! She was keeping up to date of who was going with who, but she knew for certain that he still hadn't got a date. She glanced at her two feet now hanging from the floor. She was sitting on a bench near the park to clear her mind, but that had no affect on her whatsoever, she was still freaking out! Her hand retreated to her head and she combed through her hair in frustration.

"Ochako?"

Ochako glanced up to see none other than the boy she was fussing about, what luck. He stared at her in a curious state, in his right hand a plastic bag filled with objects and food. "Oh Deku!" The brunette tried to pull of her cheerful smile, however the boy could see through it and frowned at her attempt. "Is something wrong?" By this time, he had walked over to her and sat beside her on the bench, placing the bag by his feet. "It's nothing!" The girl tried to assure him, but it didn't seem he going to fall for it.

 _You know what! I should tell him-and stop fussing over this! I'm going to do this!_ Her mind encouraged herself, but when her eyes met his, she immediately regretted that decision.

"I-I, Deku." She stared at him in a serious matter. "It's just I have no one to go to the dance with-"

"Oh you too! I'm glad I'm not the only one alone, but I'm surprised someone like you hasn't got asked out yet." He chuckled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey if you want, we can go together?" He asked nonchalant, a kind smile on his lips. Ochako's cheeks brighten up into a reddish color, and her eyes shimmer in his question.

 _I did it! B-but..._ She knew she couldn't keep up the charade anylonger, it was time to tell him her true feelings, and to why this dance meant a lot to her. "Deku, I would love to come with you-but," Deku grinned at her answer, but when she started to hesitant he got a little panicked. "I want you to know that I have been asked to the dance before, but I reject the proposals, because-because, I want to go with someone I-I-feel...feelings for." She admitted, her face had turned serious and was anxiously waiting for the boy's response.

"But if you wanted to go with someone you like, why did you accept m-" He stopped what he was saying and his face started to heat up as he was registering what she had said. "Y-you-l-like-m-me?" He stuttered out in disbelief. The brunette nodded, her cheeks now growing rosebushes. "I-I, never imagine this! I-I-OCHAKO I'M SORRY FOR BEING A IDIOT!" He yelled as he bowed his head to her. Surprised by this outburst, Ochako leaned back, her eyes widen. "W-what?"

"You've been dropping hints, and been waiting this entire time, I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier, I would love to go to the dance with you!" He apologized, his head rising back up for his eyes to meet hers.

"Tch, hehe!" the brunette started to break out in laughter at the boy's over exaggerated apology. "It's fine! I'm just glad I got that out of the way!" She managed through her laugh. The boy saw the joy in the girl and his famous innocent smile overcome his face. Until Ochako pulled him into a hug, and then he became a huge red mess.

Izuku walked Ochako home through the park, his right hand filled with a bag of groceries and his left hand held by the girl he adored. Both of them still hadn't got custom of their new relationship, so their cheeks were blasted red, nonetheless they were still enjoying their time together. Well, however it was short lived as a group of Class 1-A were just out buying outfits for the dance, and when they had spotted the two cheerful kids together, they couldn't help but take out their phones.

THE END

This couple is adorable and I couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
